In general, a touch screen is used by patterning an ITO-based conductive layer, but when the ITO is applied to a large-area touch screen, a recognition speed lowers due to self-RC relay. In order to solve the problem, a technology for displacing the ITO by using a printing method has been developed in a lot of corporations, but the technology is difficult to form a fine pattern having high accuracy which is invisible to the naked eye with respect to visibility.